Tous les serpents ne mordent pas
by antigonedream
Summary: 6ans après la grande bataille de Poudlard, les serpentards sont encore très mal vus, comment vivre et assumer sa maison quand le reste de l'école vous prend pour un mage noir potentiel?
1. Chapter 1 La repartition

Chap 1 : La répartition

Abby était nerveuse, elle tortillait ses cheveux, se dandinait, fouillait ses poches pour vérifier encore et encore qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa baguette magique toute neuve... En clair, elle ne parvenait pas à se tenir tranquille. Il faut dire qu'Abigaël Lock faisait ce soir sont entrée officielle dans le monde magique. La mère d'Abigaël était certes sorcière mais son père était moldu. A sa sortie de Poudlard, Fiona Mac-Mahon avait trouvé du travail au ministère de la magie, elle était chargée de faire oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu à d'éventuels témoins moldus, c'est comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré Tom Lock, c'était un psychologue chez qui un ficus parlant avait pris rendez-vous pour soigner ses angoisses sub-raciniennes. Tom avait convaincu Fiona de ne pas effacer ses souvenir, moyennant un repas dans un bon restaurant. Tom était charmant, Fiona avait accepté.Un ans plus tard ils se mariaient, un an de plus et Abby naissait. Tom avait été parfaitement intégré dans sa belle famille et projetait d'introduire la psychologie dans le monde des sorciers lorsque Voldemort réapparut. Dès les premières rumeurs, les Lock se sentant menacés avaient fuit en Australie. Quand ils étaient revenus après la victoire à Poudlard, toute la famille Mac-Mahon avait été tuée. N'aillant plus vraiment d'attache dans le monde des sorciers et profondément choqués Fiona et Tom s'était retirés dans le monde des moldus avec leur fille âgée alors de 5 ans.

Abby n'avait donc pas été en véritable contacte avec le monde des sorciers depuis 6 ans, elle avait bien sûr écouté tout ce que sa mère avait pris soin de lui raconter avec attention mais pour elle, ces histoires tenaient plus du conte que de la réalité.Et ce soir elle était dans le hall de Poudlard à attendre que le professeur Hagrid, les fasse entrer elle et les autres première année dans la grande salle pour la répartition. Abby regardait du coin de l'œil les autres enfants, ils serraient ses camarades pendants les sept ans à venir et pour l'instant elle ne connaissait rien d'eux. Elle avait entendu dire que la plupart des sorciers se faisaient leurs meilleurs amis à Poudlard et que c'était même souvent là qu'ils rencontraient leurs futurs époux... C'était difficile à imaginer, d'autant plus que tout ces élèves allaient être séparés en quatre groupes.

Le professeur Hagrid leurs fit signe d'entrer, Abby eu l'impression que ses jambes étaient faites de coton, en passant devant le directeur adjoint elle put constater à quel point il était grand, elle se sentit vraiment minuscule et insignifiante. En rentrant dans la grande salle, ils furent submergés par le bruit des bavardages, la chaleur des bougies et tout les regards braqués sur eux.

« Je crois que je vais vomir » dit une fillette blonde derrière elle et Abby se dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien non plus, elle pensait à son oncle Jimmy, on lui avait dit qu'il avait vécu ses derniers instants ici... Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de lui mais ça lui laissait une impression désagréable...

Le choixpeau commença à chanter, au moment où celui-ci fît un vers faisant rimer « Serpentard » et « roublards » Abby eut un sifflement dédaigneux et se demandat si « connards » n'était pas une rime plus approprié. Abby avait beaucoup d'a-priori sur les maisons de Poudlard, pour elle les Serpentards étaient malsains, les Gryffondors des têtes-brûlées et les Poufsouffles des tire au flanc. Elle était sure d'être envoyée parmi les élèves brillant à Serdaigle. D'ailleurs sont père et sa mère étaient persuadés qu'elle y ferait ses études, elle les avait entendu en discuter une fois.

La répartition commença, le professeur Hagrid appela Calixte Amani, c'était la fille blonde qui avait envie de vomir, elle s'avança tremblante vers le tabouret. Abby retint son souffle, le professeur pausa le chapeau sur la tête de Calixte et après quelques secondes il déclara d'une voix forte « Serpentard ! ».

Et bien, elle ne devait pas être aussi sympathique qu'elle en avait l'air ! Toujours tremblante et avec une visage grave, elle rejoignit la table verte. Abby était très attentive à la répartition, tout d'abord parce que ça lui serait utile de savoir qui est dans quelle maison les jours à venir et ensuite car elle savait que son père allait l'assommer de questions à propos de ce moment. Tom Lock adorait le choipeaux magique, et disait souvent à Abby « tu imagines, ce chapeau peut, en quelques secondes t'en apprendre plus sur toi que je ne pourrai le faire en une année de thérapie ! » Le rêve de M. Lock serait de « rencontrer » le chapeau et d'avoir de longues discutions avec lui, voire même de l'emmener de temps en temps à son cabinet pour avoir un peu d'aide.

Quand Alistair Levit fut appelé et envoyé à Gryffondor, Abby se prépara à être appelée et quand elle entendit son nom elle avança d'un pas qu'elle espérait assuré. Au moment même où le professeur lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête elle entendit sa voie

Ooooh mais en voilà une jeune fille pleine de préjugés ! Huuum je vois, ooooh oui... Désolé de te décevoir mais... « Serpentard ! »

Pour Abigaël Lock ce fut comme si une bombe avait explosé. Le vacarme de la grande salle sonnait comme un bourdonnement à ses oreilles, sa vision se troubla et tous ses gestes devinrent automatiques, surtout garder la tête haute, conserver les apparences ne pas laisser paraître que tout son monde s'écroulait...

« Tu peux me passer la purée ? Et oh ! La purée s'il te plaît !» Abby se rendit compte qu'elle agrippait le plat de purée et le fit passer au grand garçon brun qui lui avait demandé. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment comment elle était venue s'asseoir et à en juger par la nourriture qui abondait sur la table, elle avait manqué le discours de la directrice McGonagall...

Un autre trou noir et elle se retrouva à suivre une fille qui avait une insigne de préfet jusqu'à la salle commune, elle ne saurait jamais retrouver son chemin demain, elle en était certaine !

Arrivée au dortoir des filles, Abby se rendit compte qu'une de ses deux compagnes parlait. Abby croyait se souvenir qu'elle s'appelait Ismène, Ismène Hight ? Ismène Knight ?

« … Je suis tellement contente d'être à Serpentard ! Au moins je ne perds pas mon temps avec des gens qui ne connaissent rien au monde des sorciers ! Hahahaha ! Je sais que ce n'est pas très politiquement correcte mais... »

La petite blonde appelée Calixte fila dans la salle de bain, et a en juger par le bruit, elle avait fini par vomir. Ismène quant à elle parlait toujours toute seule quand Abby se mit au lit. Elle eut du mal a trouver le sommeil, elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il y avait de si mauvais en elle pour que le choixpeau l'ai envoyée ici...

Elle se tortura tellement l'esprit qu'elle entendit à peine que dans le lit d'à coté la blonde pleurait.


	2. Chapter 2 Dans le nid

Chap 2 : Dans le nid

Abby se réveilla tôt, les yeux gonflés mais l'esprit plus clair : Le choixpeau l'avait envoyée là car il avait été vexé qu'Abby ait pu prévoir sa future maison ! Et par vengeance il l'avait envoyée à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Serdaigle, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Elle décida d'aller voir la directrice pour discuter avec elle de sa réorientation. L'idée l'intimidait un peu mais elle se rassurait en pensant à la fin prochaine de son cauchemars. Ragaillardie, elle se leva d'un bond et s'en alla prendre une douche en sifflotant.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle vit que Calixte avait vraiment une sale mine, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir celle-là ? Pour être aussi peut aimable elle n'avait pas été envoyée là par hasard ELLE ! Calixte lui lança un regard de profond dégoût. « Alors ma vipère tu sens que je suis de sang mêlés c'est ça ? Et tu ne veux pas de moi dans ton dortoir ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas je m'en vais ! » Abby dut se retenir de ne pas lui dire tout haut ses pensées, autant ne pas perdre trop de salive. Elle sortit du dortoir et hésita. Aller directement voir McGonagall ou prendre son petit-déjeuner avant ? Son ventre gargouillait, elle n'avait pas vraiment profité du festin de la veille, mais la répugnance de se présenter devant ses camardes en temps qu'élève de Serpentard eut raison de sa faim. Autant régler cette histoire le plus vite possible !

Elle ne savait pas exactement où aller mais elle croisa la route de Nick Quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor et lui demanda son chemin.

« En voilà une jeune personne bien polie, ce n'est pas si courant. Suivez moi je vais vous y conduire, alors Serpentard vous plaît-il ?

-Pas vraiment non, c'est pour ça que je veux voir la directrice, je pense que le choixpeau s'est trompé.

-Hum, mais ma jeune amie, le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais.

-Et pourtant je n'ai rien à faire à Serpentard je vous le jure ! »

Nick ne dit plus rien et la laissa devant la porte aux gargouilles du bureaux de la directrice. « Peut-être à bientôt chez Gryffondor » dit Nick amusé en la saluant. Abby respira profondément, prit son courage à deux mains, leva haut la tête et demanda aux gargouilles de la laisser entrer, ce qu'elles firent sans discution. La jeune fille monta timidement les escaliers en colimaçon, en haut la porte du bureau était ouverte.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Lock. Vous voulez changer de maison je suppose ? Il y a eu une erreur ? »

Le visage d'Abby s'empourpra « Co-comment savez-vous ? »

« Je le sais car tous les ans c'est la même chose, le premier jour je vois venir dans mon bureau quelques Serpentards effarouchés qui pensent qu'il y a eu erreur sur la personne ! Cette année vous êtes la deuxième, et je crains, vu la tête qu'a fait mademoiselle Amani hier soir, que vous ne soyez hélas pas la dernière ! Je vais vous répondre la même chose qu'à tous les autres : Le choixpeau sait ce qu'il fait ! Maintenant je vous pris d'aller prendre votre petit-déjeuné avec vos camarades. »

On voyait bien que malgré sa lassitude, le professeur avait été la plus délicate possible mais Abby fût glacée, elle bredouilla des excuses et livide, sortit du bureau, sa vie s'effondrait une nouvelle fois. En bas des escaliers elle croisa Calixte Amani et, sans la regarder lui dit « Elle t'attend, mais elle ne veut pas qu'on change. » Abby s'assit par terre dans le couloir, autant pour attendre la fille blonde que parce que ses jambes ne la soutenait plus. Quelques minutes plus tard Calixte descendit à son tour, les larmes aux yeux. Abby se leva et elles se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la grand salle sans dire un mot.

« Ah bah, où étiez-vous toutes les deux ? Quand je me suis réveillé il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir ! Tenez, voilà nos emplois du temps, il faut que j'y aille, je doit vraiment me brosser les dents et redonner un coup de peigne à ma tignasse ! Hahaha... à toute à l'heure »

« Je crois que elle, je l'aime pas » dit Calixte, Abby pouffa, voyant son sourire, Calixte continua, « C'est une vraie peste! » cette fois Abby rigola franchement. Ça faisait du bien de se détendre un peu. Une fois installées à table, une chouette se dirigea vers les deux filles, Abby reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de son père et sa joie retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle engouffra sans la lire la lettre dans sa poche le cœur serré.

« Tu va le dire à tes parents ? Les miens ont déjà dû me déshériter...

-Tu leur as déjà dit ? » s'étonna Abby

« Non, mais tu vois le grand garçon blond chez les Gryffondor là bas ? C'est mon frère, tu peux être sur qu'il leur a envoyé un hibou hier soir même, regarde comme il évite de me regarder... Je suis déjà une pestiférée... » Un silence gêné et morose s'installa. Abby changea de sujet.

« A ton avis qui est le troisième ? McGonagall m'a dit que j'étais la deuxième à venir dans son bureau... Du coup qui est venu avant moi ?

-En tout cas ce n'est pas miss sang pure !

-Ça c'est certain... Du coup c'est forcément un garçon... Huuuum...

-Par contre, le cour commence dans un quart d'heure et je sais absolument pas où peut bien être la salle des potions ! » Dit Calixte la bouche pleine. Abby se dépêcha d'avaler ses œufs. Elles sortirent en même temps que deux Serdaigles et comme le cour de potion était commun aux deux maisons les deux amis décidèrent de les suivre, ce qu'apparemment les Serdaigles n'avaient pas remarqué puisqu'une des deux soupira « Premier cour à Poudlard en commun avec les Serpentards... Quel enfer!

-Oui, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur, je préférerais ne pas finir à l'infirmerie pour mon premier jour !

-Alors un conseil, si ton binôme te demande de goutter la potion, surtout refuse ! »

Calixte et Abby se stoppèrent net, choquées. « Mais elles ne nous connaissent même pas... » Balbutia Calixte « Elles n'ont pas besoin de nous connaître, pour elles c'est déjà tout vu, on est des Serpentards. » dit un garçon noir en passant à coté d'elles sans s'arrêter.

« Mes jeunes élèves, c'est moi qui vais vous apprendre l'art des potions pour cette année, cette année seulement car l'année prochaine je pars en retraite !

-Il paraît que ça fait plus de 5ans que le professeur Slughorn dit chaque année que ce serra sa dernière. » Abby pouffa à la réflexion de sa voisine « Euh enfin ne lui répète pas hein s'il te plait ! Je ne disais pas ça méchamment ! » Abby soupira, elle avait du s'asseoir a coté d'une des deux fille de Serdaigle qui prenaient les Serpentards pour des psychopathes (étaient-elles seulement deux à penser ça?), elle savait maintenant que cette fille s'appelait Isis Noble. Après un interminable discours de Slughorn, le cour commença, ils devaient préparer un anti-puce, ce n'était pas une potion très compliquée, Abby avait souvent vu sa mère en fabriquer pour Aristote et Sigmund les deux matous de la maison. Quand la potion fut presque terminée Abby prit son air le plus sérieux et dit à Isis « Tu ne voudrais pas goutter la potion, j'ai peur d'avoir mis trop de sirop de bouleau... » Isis devint toute blanche et derrière elle Calixte éclata de rire, ce qui inquiéta d'avantage Isis. « Je plaisante enfin ! » et Isis sembla se détendre un tout petit peu.

A la pause de midi Abby s'enferma dans les toilettes, respira lentement et ouvrit d'un coup sec l'enveloppe contenant la lettre de son père et lut.

_Bonjour ma chérie._

_Alors heureuse de ta première nuit à Poudlard ? La salle commune de Serdaigle te plaît-elle ? J'ai terriblement hâte de recevoir un hibou de ta part qui me racontera en détail la cérémonie d'hier._

_Ta mère t'embrasse et a hâte de tout savoir aussi !_

_Bises_

_Ton père._

Abby se disait que jamais elle ne saurait leur répondre. Comment leur dire ? Ils allaient être déçus et peut-être même terriblement inquiets. Ça allait à tout les coups réveiller les angoisses de sa mère. Abby soupira, le cour de métamorphose allait commencer, elle n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de croiser McGonagall. On lui avait dit qu'elle venait toujours assister au premier cour des premières années pour faire une démonstration, c'était son petit plaisir du début d'année. Quitter son rôle de professeur pour endosser celui de directrice lui avait été difficile à ce qu'il parait. Abby se mit en route pour la salle de métamorphose.

Le cour s'était déroulé tranquillement, McGonagall n'avait fait de réflexion ni à Abby, ni à Calixte et leur avait même souri amicalement en sortant de la salle. Le professeur Graham, contrairement au professeur Slughorn leur avait donné un certain nombre de devoirs à faire. Abby et Calixte étaient donc en train de les commencer quand un grand roux entra dans la salle commune, « Tous les premières années sont là ? Faites descendre des dortoirs ceux qui y sont s'il vous plaît. » Quand tous les premières années furent dans la salle commune le jeune homme se mit debout sur une table.

« Bonjour à tous, enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Pascal Andersen, préfet en chef. Sachez qu'il ne me plaît pas vraiment de faire ce petit discours devant vous ce soir, mais apparemment cette année encore je vais y être obligé... Certain d'entre vous, je ne sais pas qui et je m'en fous, on tenté de changer de maison aujourd'hui, ça arrive tous les ans, certaines âmes sensibles semblent mal à l'aise avec la réputation qu'a notre maison, une année, un débile a même mis fin à ses jours...

-Pascal enfin ne parle pas comme ça des morts ! » dit une jolie fille bouclée avec des taches de rousseur.

« C'est pas le problème, la mort ne l'a pas rendu intelligent ! Bref cet imbécile a dû croire qu'être à Serpentard l'obligeait a devenir un dangereux mage noir ou je ne sais quoi, et je suppose que c'est ce que certains d'entre vous pensent aussi ? BANDE DE GAMINS ! Vous croyez vraiment que les choses sont si simples ? Si c'était le cas le ministère ne se serait pas embêter a mener des enquêtes après les deux guerres ! Ils se serraient contenté d'arrêter tous les Serpentards et anciens Serpentards et l'affaire aurait été réglées ! Seulement voilà, des salops il y en a partout et dans toutes les maisons !

Vous êtes ici car vous êtes ambitieux et malin, et oui, parfois ça en conduit certains a se frotter a des forces obscures, mais ne faites pas de ces gens là une généralité, c'est offensant pour les autres ! On a assez de préjugés à combattre venant des autres maisons alors si il y en a aussi au sein même du nid on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

Bon voilà une bonne chose de faite ! À chaque fois je prévois de rester calme et à chaque fois je finis par m'énerver... » Se désola Pascal en descendant de la table, « Tu as été très bien » lui dit la fille bouclée en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Et comment tu expliques que la quasi-totalité des mangemorts étaient issus de Serpentard ? » Demanda avec un air de défi le garçon noir qui avait parlé à Calixte et Abby avant le cour de potions.

« Je crois qu'un type comme Voldemort aurait réussi a convaincre toute sa maison de le suivre quand bien même il aurait été à Gryffondor! Et puis je vais te dire, quand la grande bataille a eu lieu à Poudlard j'étais en première année et j'étais là, et je peux te dire qu'ils n'étaient pas si nombreux les Serpentards qui voulaient se joindre à ceux d'en face ! Je n'ai pas participé à la bataille parce que j'étais trop jeune, ou parce que j'étais un Serpentard je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche ! Mais ne nous mélange pas tous je t'en pris. »

Ces discours eurent un grand effet sur Abby et en montant au dortoir elle trouva le courage de répondre à son père.


	3. Chapter 3 Une acalmie

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant qu'Abby ne reçoive la réponse de ses parents, celle-ci était brève et semblait avoir été longuement réfléchie.

« Ma chérie

C'est très bien comme ça, ne t'en fais pas, nous t'aimons bien-sûr toujours autant !

Ton père. »

Ces mots inquiétaient Abby qui n'avait pas pensé que l'amour de ses parents puisse être amoindri par la maison dans laquelle elle avait été envoyée... Le fait que la lettre ne fit pas mention de sa mère l'embarrassait aussi...

« Toi au moins tu as des nouvelles ! Les miens c'est silence radio

-Les miens pareil, c'est le grand silence ! » dirent Calixte et Ian.

Les filles avaient fini par deviner que le garçon noir et grognon était le troisième élève qui avait tenté de déserter Serpentard. Son nom était Ian MacAdam et il avait finalement intégré leurs petit groupe. Depuis il faisait un peu moins la tête, mais ce n'était pas le plus joyeux des camarades non plus. Ceci dit Abby et Calixte étaient elles-mêmes un peu moroses, cette première semaine qui s'achevait avait fini par les résigner au fait qu'elles étaient à Serpentard pour de bon mais l'idée leur laissait tout de même un goût amère au travers de la gorge. Les trois compères avaient décidé de passer leurs week-end à profiter des dernières rayons de soleil et a explorer le parc de Poudlard. Ils sortirent donc dés qu'ils eurent fini leur petit-déjeuner, près du lac ils croisèrent quelques Serdaigle et Abby aperçut Isis Noble, elle fit donc un signe enthousiaste à son binôme de potion qui lui répondit timidement sous les regards interrogateurs des autres Serdaigle.

« Tu pense qu'elle croit toujours que tu essaies de l'assassiner ? » Demanda Ian

« Je ne pense pas, regarde, elle m'a répondu...

-Mouai elle doit penser que si elle est pas polie tu vas lui jeter un sort... Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de se mêler aux autres maisons ! Pour eux on est des monstres ! »

Abby déglutit et baissa la tête, Ian avait peut être raison. Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe et Calixte sortit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et commença son devoir de potion. Abby en la regardant se dit qu'elle devrait le commencer aussi mais avec un si beau soleil comment penser aux cours ? En plus les paroles d'Ian la perturbaient. Quand on écoutait Ian, on avait vraiment l'impression que le choix du choixpeaux avait déterminé toute leur vie. Qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir d'ami hors de Serpentard, que ça handicaperait leurs études car les professeurs seraient moins indulgents envers eux et même qu'ils seraient discriminés quand ils chercheraient un futur emploi. Abby n'arrivait pas à se projeter si loin mais ces paroles l'inquiétaient. Abby soupira et ouvrit son sac. Par quelle matière commencer ?

Le lundi matin les Serpentard assistaient à leur premier cour de botanique, cour qui se déroulerait en présence des Gryffondor. Abby se demandait si la mésentente bien connue entre les deux maisons existait vraiment. Y aurait-il nécessairement une incompatibilité de caractère entre elle et le garçon roux qu'elle voyait marcher à quelques mètres d'elle ? Parce qu'il était un Gryffondor et elle une Serpendard ? Abby était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas qu'ils étaient arrivés aux serres et que devant elle le garçon roux avait stoppé sa marche et elle lui rentra dedans. Celui-ci la foudroya du regard et s'écarta en ronchonnant avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'excuser... L'entente cordiale s'annonçait mal.

« C'est qui déjà le prof ? C'est un nouveau non ? » Demanda une Gryffondor à sa voisine.

« M. Londubat ! Il paraît que c'est un héros de guerre !

-Oh oui je m'en rappelle ! Il est beau ! »

Et elles se mirent à glousser. Le professeur arriva et commença sont cour. Il avait l'air un peu gêné d'être là et pas vraiment à l'aise. Pour ce premier cour, l'exercice était simple et consistait juste à disposer un peu d'engrais sur les plants de tomates ascensionnelles en faisant bien attention a ce que les fruits ne se détachent pas et ne s'envolent pas. Abby n'avait pas spécialement remarqué le fait que le professeur avait un physique avantageux, même maintenant qu'il était devant elle, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les deux filles de Gryffondor abordaient un visage aussi rouge que les tomates que la classe devait étudier. Pour Abby c'était un prof, un jeune prof certes mais un prof tout de même. En plus à en juger par l'alliance à sa main gauche il était marié, mais il était certain que les glousseuses n'avaient pas encore remarqué ce détail. Abby leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête l'air navré, elle allait glisser un mot à Calixte quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle aussi rougissait quand le professeur Londubat passait trop près d'elle. En regardant autour d'elle, Abby vit que c'était le cas de la quasi totalité des filles présentes. Quant au professeur inexpérimenté il rougissait lui-même dés qu'un élève lui adressait la parole. Abby eut vraiment l'impression que la classe elle-même avait été métamorphosée en plant de tomates.

« -Pourquoi tu rigoles Abby ? » Demanda Ian.

« Oh non, pour rien, pour rien. »

La fin du cour se déroula sans encombre et le professeur Londubat ne leur donna même pas de devoir. Abby s'étonna que cet homme timide dans sa serre ait pu être un jour un grand héros de guerre. Et quand elle voulut en savoir plus là-dessus et qu'elle fit un détour par la bibliothèque, tous les livres où le nom du professeur était mentionné avaient bien-sûr été empruntés.


	4. Chapter 4 Le sport rapproche les coeurs

Les premiers mois à Poudlard s'étaient déroulés assez paisiblement et les vacances de Noël approchaient. Abby, comme ses amis, était anxieuse à l'idée de retourner chez ses parents pour les fêtes. Contrairement à ce qu'ils lui avaient promis cet été, ils n'avaient envoyé que très peu de lettres et toutes étaient assez brèves et signés de la main de M. Lock. La mère d'Abby ne lui avait pas adressé un mot en trois mois.

« C'est bizarre quand même ! Vous croyez que c'est à cause du fait que j'ai été envoyée à Serpentard ? Ou alors je suis parano, c'est vrais que c'est généralement mon père qui s'occupe de la correspondance mais bon... Elle ne peut pas croire sérieusement que je ne suis plus la même personne maintenant...

-Elle s'inquiète sûrement d'avoir nourri un serpent en son sein...

-Ian ! Pourquoi dis-tu toujours des choses comme ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas Abby, si même ma famille exclusivement composée de Gryffondor depuis des générations a pu accepter ça, chez toi aussi ils accepterons. En plus ta mère m'a l'air assez ouverte, vous n'aviez pas de maison familiale et elle s'est quand même mariée avec un moldu ! Elle est peut-être juste perturbée par le fait que tu aies quitté la maison ? Ma mère a eu une réaction de ce genre quand mon crétin de frère est parti a Poudlard.

-Oui, peut-être, j'espère que c'est ça... C'est vrai qu'en plus elle travaille beaucoup... »

Abby essayait de se persuader mais elle n'était pas totalement rassurée. Ian était le seul à ne pas avoir eu du tout de problème avec ses parents. Quand Calixte et Abby lui avaient demandé ce que pensaient ses parents du fait qu'il ait été envoyé à Serpentard, il avait répondu d'un air agacé que ces parents étaient des hippies qui aimaient tout le monde et qu'ils auraient été ravis quoi qu'il arrive et qu'il ne se rendaient pas du tout compte de la gravité de la situation. Puis il avait rapidement changé de sujet et ne leur avait jamais reparlé de sa famille. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait !

« Tiens en parlant de mon frère regardez le qui se pavane ! Il a pas honte ? »

Stephan Amani était effectivement au milieu d'un groupe d'admiratrices, il était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et ans environ une heure le match tant attendu Gryffondor-Serpentard allait se jouer. A la table des Serpentard, l'équipe verte était également bien entourée particulièrement Pascal Andersen, qui en plus de son rôle de préfet en chef était également l'attrapeur et le capitaine de l'équipe. Contrairement à Stephan, Pascal n'avait pas une cour exclusivement féminine, il faut dire aussi qu'Hariette Richard, sa petite amie, y veillait. En 6eme année, elle était elle-aussi préfète (on supposait d'ailleurs grandement qu'elle serait nommée préfète en chef elle aussi en 7eme année) et batteuse dans l'équipe de Serpentard, on disait qu'elle aurait menacé une fille qui tournait un peu autour de Pascal de la traiter aussi bien qu'un cognard si elle continuait son petit manège, depuis les admiratrices de Pascal s'étaient calmées.

Ce qu'Abby aimait dans le quidditch c'était que les matchs réunissaient autant les élèves des différentes maison qu'ils ne les opposaient ! Par exemple Abby avait choisi de soutenir Serdaigle lors du premier match qui opposait Serdaigle à Gryffondor. Et comme Serdaigle avait perdu ce match, il était avantageux pour eux que Gryffondor perde contre Serpentard, afin de conserver un maximum de chances pour la coupe. Il y avait donc fort à parier que la grande majorité des Serdaigle supporteraient Serpentard à ce match. Poufsouffle n'avait pas encore joué, les soutiens seraient sûrement partagés. Les trois amis firent un détour par la salle commune car Calixte avait oublié quelque chose

Quand ils arrivèrent la quasi-totalité de l'école était déjà présente autour du terrain à en juger au bruit. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller s'installer, le début du match était imminent. Une fois bien assise et remise de sa course Abby regarda autour d'elle, à sa grande stupeur elle découvrit que les trois quarts de la foule abordaient la couleur rouge. Abby eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein dans l'estomac ! Hormis les élèves de leurs propre maison, personne ne soutenait l'équipe de Serpentard.

« M-Mais c-ce n'est pas logique, si Gryffondor gagne, Serdaigle est quasiment sûr de perdre... Pourquoi ils les soutiennent ? » Calixte avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? » dit une fille de 4eme année « Ils préfèrent encore perdre plutôt que ce soit nous qui gagnons. Ce sera pareil pour la coupe des maisons... Et quand on gagne, tout le monde tire la gueule »

Abby avait la gorge nouée « Venez on s'en va »

« Pas question ! Vous rester ici tous les trois ! Notre équipe manque suffisamment de soutien comme ça ! Alors vous relevez la tête et vous criez aussi fort que si vous étiez 10 ! »

Abby se rassit, la 4ème année avait raison ! Elle allait se démener pour encourager son équipe ! Parce que les joueurs, du moins ceux qu'elle connaissait, le méritaient ! Comment arrivaient-ils à garder le moral ? Peut-être que passer la première année à Serpentard, on n'avait plus besoin du soutien des autres... Elle aurait bien demandé à Pascal ou à Hariette mais elle se doutait qu'elle n'oserait pas le faire. Durant tout le match Abby hurla des encouragements, la tribune de Serpentard tremblait d'animation, bien plus que les autres. Et quand après la victoire de l'équipe de Serpentard Abby croisa d'autres élèves d'apparence morose, elle dut se retenir de se moquer d'eux « Bien fait ! ». Elle tira de cette victoire une grande satisfaction qu'elle garda plusieurs jours.


	5. Chapter 5 Un joyeux noël

Abby était en train de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié avant de boucler ses valises. Tout le château se préparait à rentrer pour les vacances de noël. Abby avait cependant bien du mal a se concentrer sur sa tâche, en effet, Ismène était également dans le dortoir et était bien décidée à lui raconter combien elle était heureuse d'enfin retrouver sa noble famille pour les fêtes.

«...Je crois que mon oncle ne sera pas là cette année, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ose encore se montrer chez nous après... » Fallait-il qu'Abby rajoute encore une ou deux paires de chaussettes ? « … Les plats les plus raffinés seront servis ! J'espère que... » D'après la dernière lettre de son père, il faisait froid dans le Hertfordshire, peut-être fallait-il prendre un pull supplémentaire ? « … Des nouveaux elfes de maison je crois, j'espère que... » Abby vérifiait pour la troisième fois au moins qu'elle n'avait pas oublié les cadeaux pour ses parents. « … Évidement cela ne compte pas ! Tellement scandaleux !... » Abby massa ses tempes, une migraine commençait a monter, il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce dortoir au plus vite ! « ...Le domaine est charmant sous la neige... » Elle jeta en vrac quelques affaires de plus qui traînaient et s'efforça de fermer sa malle. « ...Au bas mot ! Enfin... » La malle finit par fermer et Abby se précipita aussi vite qu'elle pu vers la sortie et s'en alla en claquant la porte coupant ainsi la parole d'Ismène alors que celle-ci était en plein milieu d'une phrase.

Bon maintenant il allait falloir descendre cette énorme malle en bas des escaliers puis la porter jusqu'à la gare. Quand Calixte et Ian avaient descendus les leurs plus tôt dans la matinée, des élèves plus âgées les avaient ensorcelées afin de les rendre légères et de les faire léviter de quelques centimètres. Il suffisait juste de les diriger à la baguette. Abby espérait que quelqu'un jetterait un sort sur sa malle à elle aussi, mais elle n'osait pas demander. C'est finalement à l'instant où elle allait rater une marche et dégringoler tous les escaliers avec sa valise qu'une rouquine de cinquième année la rattrapa et jeta le sort tant désiré sur sa valise. Abby la remercia vivement et la fille lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre ses amis. Calixte vérifiait encore et encore sa check-list et Ian discutait avec un élève de deuxième année de l'utilité de posséder sa propre chouette plutôt que d'utiliser un hibou de l'école. Ian n'était pas complètement convaincu par l'argumentaire de son voisin « Bien sur, quand on est à l'école ça va, mais comment tu feras pendant les vacances ?

-J'utiliserai la chouette familiale.

-Mais si celle-ci est déjà en train de porter un message ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à dire de si urgent que je ne puisse attendre quelques jours... De toute façon je n'écris jamais a personne. » Le garçon s'éloigna en soupirant et en levant les yeux aux ciel. Abby rit « tu aurais pu lui laisser une chance.

-Boarf il est pas représentant en hiboux que je sache...

-Lui, non, mais son père tient une volière, je crois qu'il veut reprendre le commerce une fois sorti de Poudlard ! » Les deux amis riaient de concert quand Calixte émergea de sa check-list l'air horrifiée « J'ai oublié de passer prendre des livres à la bibliothèque !

-Tu en as vraiment besoin ? Je pense qu'on va bientôt partir...

-Oh oui, il faut qu'on y aille ! S'il vous plaaiiiiit ! Sans eux je vais certainement recevoir un T a mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal ! » Le trio se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque. Calixte mit un certain temps a choisir ses livres et quand ils sortirent de la bibliothèque les couloirs du château étaient vides. « Calixte si on rate le train à cause de toi tu n'aura plus a te soucier de ta note de défense contre les forces du mal je te le jure ! » Une fois arrivés dans le parc du château ils tombèrent sur Mithra Graham, la professeurs de métamorphose qui les menaça d'ôter 5 point à leurs maison s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Elle les accompagna au pas de course jusqu'à la gare de Pré au lard, et c'est tout essoufflés qu'ils montèrent dans le train. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de reprendre leur respiration que le train démarrait déjà. Ils entreprirent de trouver un compartiment de libre ce qui s'annonçait difficile. Le dernier compartiment était quasiment vide mais il contenait Ismène qui les regarda avec espoir mais Abby ferma la porte avec précipitation et ils retournèrent dans le compartiment précédent qui contenait un groupe de Poufsouffles de 3ème année qui semblait bien s'amuser. L'arrivée des Serpentards jeta un certain froid mais les conversations reprirent peut à peut, avec toutefois moins d'entrain. Abby et Calixte discutaient vivement et riaient beaucoup mais plus le voyage avançait plus Ian s'assombrissait. La nuit était déjà tombée quand le train s'arrêta le long de la voie 9 ¾, le cœur d'Abby se mis a battre plus vite quand elle réalisa que quelque part dans cette foule l'attendaient ses parents. Comme ils avaient le wagon entier a traverser pour sortir les amis décidèrent de laisser les autres le temps de descendre. Mais quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la sortie Ian déclara précipitamment qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans le compartiment. « Tu veux qu'on t'attende ? » demanda Calixte. « Non, non pas besoin allez y ! Je vous revois dans deux semaines ! Passez de bonnes fêtes ! » et il s'enfonça de nouveau dans le couloir du wagon. « Il est bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Calixte en sautant du marche pied. Mais Abby n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question car elle aperçut son père qui lui faisait de grands signes et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle se retourna pour lui présenter Calixte. « Enchanté Calixte ! Alors toi aussi tu es chez les... hum... les Serpentard... ? Ah oui... C'est bien... C'est bien... Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? » Mr Lock balbutia quelques paroles gênées avant que les parents de Calixte n'arrivent. Mr Amani était aussi grand et blond que ses enfants tandis que son épouse était rousse et plutôt petite, ils avaient l'air plutôt stricts mais peut-être la vision d'Abby était-elle déformée par ce que Calixte lui avait dit d'eux. Après que tout le monde se soit dit au revoir et que les Amani eurent réussi à arracher Stephen de sa bande de groupie, Abby et son père se dirigèrent vers le parking de la gare. « Des gens charmants, vraiment ! Ils ont tous fait Serpentard ?

-Non le reste de la famille a été à Gryffondor... » Mr Lock sembla déçue.

Dans la voiture, Abby réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré les parent d'Ian, elle en fût un peu déçue car cela faisait trois mois qu'elle se demandait a quoi pouvait bien ressembler des sorciers hippies... Comme la sortie de Londres bouchonnait un peu, il leur fallu deux heures pour atteindre Stevenage, deux heures de silence pesant. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi Abby s'attendait. Elle s'était douté que ce serait difficile mais pas à ce point. Pendant que Mr Lock garait la voiture sous le saule Abby entra, elle fût accueillie par une bonne odeur de poulet à la crème, son plat préféré, ce qui lui rendit le sourire. Sa mère sortit de la cuisine et la prit dans ses bras « Ma poulette te voilà enfin ! Tu m'a bien manqué tu sais ? » Mrs Lock avait l'air pâle et fatiguée, « laisse ta valise en bas des escaliers, ton père te la montera tout à l'heure ! Viens te mettre à table, j'ai fait du poulet, il n'est pas aussi bon que celui de ton père, mais je pense qu'il est plutôt réussi ! » Abby ne s'attendait certainement pas a ça non plus, ça mère n'était jamais aussi démonstrative d'habitude. Abby s'assit néanmoins à table, et quand Mr Lock les eu rejointes, Mrs Lock servit le repas. Tout le monde mangea dans un silence gêné, Abby se dit que décidément, ces retrouvailles étaient bien étranges. Ce fut au moment de servir le dessert que Mr Lock prit soudain un air grave « Bon écoute Abby, je sais que notre comportement a pu te sembler étrange ces derniers temps... » C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire songea Abby. « … Nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer... Tu vas être grande sœur ! » Sous la surprise Abby lâcha sa fourchette, elle voulu dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit et finalement elle décida de battre en retraite de se s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Elle fit semblant à trois reprise de ne pas entendre ses parents taper à la porte.

Pour occuper ses journées, Abby passait le plus clair de son temps chez ses voisins, en effet leurs enfants, des jumeaux du nom de Bashir et Nadia étaient amis d'enfance avec Abby. Ils étaient tous les trois allé à la même école primaire pour moldus. Comme Abby était partit à Poudlard, plutôt que de continuer comme eux ses études au collège le plus proche, on leur avait dit qu'Abby avait obtenu une bourse dans un établissement privé en Écosse. Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux. Les jumeaux se montraient très curieux envers la nouvelle vie d'Abby et cette dernière craignait constamment de laisser échapper quelque chose,

« Alors de quelle couleur sont vos uniformes ? Demanda Nadia la bouche pleine de biscuits salés.

-Noir, essentiellement, après pour les détails ça dépend de notre maison. » Abby tacha donc d'expliquer le principe des maisons de Poudlard, d'une manière qui sembla moldue a ses amis. Quand elle eut fini, Bashir déclara « Je suis sûr que tu as été envoyée chez les intellos, comment les as-tu appelés déjà ? Ah oui les Serdaigles là !

-En fait non, dit Abby en soupirant, j'ai été envoyée chez les Serpentards, et je crois que c'est pour ça que mes parents m'en veulent... C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils ont voulus un autre bébé... Pour avoir une nouvelle chance...

-Mais tu as dis qu'ils étaient malins, non ? Malin c'est presque comme intelligent... Dit timidement Nadia.

-C'est même mieux ! Renchéri chaleureusement Bashir en tapant sur l'épaule d'Abby.

-Peut être, mais nous avons mauvaise réputation, même au sein de l'école, il faut dire que pas mal de types pas très fréquentables sortent de chez nous...

-Et tu crois que tes parents ont peur que tu deviennes quelqu'un de pas très fréquentable ? » Abby ne répondit pas mais se demanda si son amie n'avait pas raison.

Le reste des vacances fut morose et Abby commença a vivement regretter de ne pas être restée à Poudlard. Les Lock ne savaient manifestement pas comment gérer la situation, ils ne cessaient d'essayer de rassurer Abby, mais celle-ci semblait à peine les écouter et avait décider de leur répondre en utilisant le moins de mots possible. Malgré les efforts palpables de Fiona, la veillée de noël eut une ambiance pesante et en remontant dans sa chambre après le repas, Abby laissa ses cadeaux sur la table et n'y retoucha pas. Pour occuper son temps Abby écrivait beaucoup à Calixte,qui était un vrais soutien, elle recevait chaque jour ou presque un hibou de sa part. Ian, quant à lui, écrivait nettement moins souvent, Abby n'avait reçu de sa part que deux courriers mais à chaque fois ses lettres étaient bien remplies. Les vacances d'Abby furent donc partagées entre ses devoirs, sa correspondance, et Bashir et Nadia. La mère de ces derniers tentait d'ailleurs souvent de rassurer Mr et Mrs Lock en leur disant qu'Abby faisait juste sa crise d'adolescence avant l'heure et qu'elle avait les mêmes problèmes avec Jalel son aîné. Cela faisait rire Abby, car ses parents ne pouvaient pas la contredire ni lui dire que le vrai problème d'Abby était probablement d'être une future mage noir en puissance. C'est du moins ce qu'Abby supposait qu'ils pensaient. C'est néanmoins dans un état d'esprit un peu plus confiant que Fiona et Tom raccompagnèrent leur fille jusqu'à la gare du King's cross. Ils discutèrent un peu avec les Amani tandis que Calixte et Abby se sautaient dans les bras. Comme le train allait bientôt partir les deux filles cherchèrent Ian des yeux sans succès. Elles décidaient de monter dans le train et de se réserver un compartiment quand elles entendirent un voix forte vociférer « Dépêche toi voyons Ian ! Il faut toujours que tu sois le dernier ! On dirait que tu lambines exprès ! Tu n'es vraiment pas très dégourdi... Heureusement que tu a été envoyé à Serpentard, sans quoi j'aurais eu peur que tu fréquentes la racaille ! » Surprise par ces paroles Abby et Calixte s'étaient penchées à la fenêtre de leur compartiment. Elles virent Ian accompagné d'un homme grand et élégant, il portait une robe de sorcier a jabots en velours gris brodée d'argent, ses cheveux noirs et frisés étaient retenus en catogan et il abordait un monocle a son œil gauche. Une femme blonde tenait Ian par le bras, elle aussi était extrêmement bien vêtue. « Septimus, arrête voyons, tu vas seulement le stresser davantage. » Elle s'accroupit devant Ian, et pausa ses mains de chaque coté de son visage. « Écoute-moi bien mon chéri, tu n'as pas à douter de toi, tu as un sang parfaitement pur, tu es issu de deux très vielles familles de sorcier, ce qui n'est pas si courant, même à Serpentard...

-Hélas ! Soupira Septimus.

-Mais maman ce n'est pas ç... » Ian s'interrompit. Il venait de voir Abby et Calixte les épier par la fenêtre. Il pâlit puis se renfrogna. Les deux amies fermèrent la fenêtre et s'assirent. « Il n'ont pas l'air de Hippies finalement.

-Non pas vraiment, je me demande pourquoi Ian nous a menti.

-Je pense qu'il nous expliquera ça pendant le voyage. » Mais Ian ne se montra pas dans le compartiment et ses amies eurent beau le chercher dans le train, elle ne trouvèrent que sa valise. Elles le virent finalement une fois arrivée à la salle commune mais avant qu'elles n'aient pu lui adresser un mot, il se dit fatigué et monta rapidement jusqu'à son dortoir.


End file.
